Blue, Yellow, Green
by CJS51703
Summary: Undyne's got something on her mind, and all she needs to do is tell Alphys about it...


*****Hello, everyone! This story marks numbers seventy on the list, which is awesome and so are you guys. And a side note: if you are one of the people who has read my story "Mother" (which is over 6,000 people, which is AWESOME), then this is completely off of that! Also, I have to add a trigger warning for issues of infertility that are briefly mentioned later on. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, the story plot belongs to me, and let's roll!**

Undyne tore the check out of her check book and passed it across the counter. She put her check book back into her bag, then shouldered it.

"Here ya go," the clerk said, handing over the bag with the things inside. Undyne was more careful putting that into her bag.

"I gotta ask, since most people don't buy two at once. Is this some occasion with your boyfriend or something?" the clerk asked.

"It's my second wedding anniversary. I'm already married," Undyne said. She held up her left hand to show her golden wedding band as evidence of that.

"I see. Well, congrats to you and your husband," the clerk said.

"Wife. I'm a lesbian, and no one can change it at this point!"

Then, Undyne turned on her heel and left the store.

XxX

Alphys was on her laptop in her room doing some last-minute work whilst playing her favorite J-Pop songs. She snapped out of her work when she heard a yell of, "Alphie, I'm home!"

She saved her progress, shut off her laptop and music, and went towards that yell.

"Hey, babe," Undyne said.

"H-hiya," Alphys replied.

"And happy anniversary," Undyne added. She picked up Alphys and gave her a long kiss, hugging her close.

"H-happy anniversary. I can h-hardly believe that it's been t-two years since we got m-m-married. I c-can hardly believe that you m-married me, or even l-love me at a-all," Alphys said. She was put down on the ground.

"Oh, stop it. I'm gonna love you even if you don't want me to. I'll be there for you until we both die. And that's a promise, on my honor," Undyne said. For her, that was really saying something.

"I-I love you that m-much too. And I n-never want to lose y-you, even. B-because... because you've m-made my life b-better, even though I don't d-deserve someone as a-amazing as y-you," Alphys said.

Undyne sat down on her knees. "Oh, Alphie, don't beat yourself down like that! You're amazing," she said.

"B-but you're even m-more amazing," Alphys replied.

Undyne stood back up and reached into her bag. "There's something I've been thinking about for a while now. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone," she said. She pulled out the smaller bag she'd gotten from the store just recently.

"Wh-what's in there?" Alphys asked.

Undyne dug out a little box from the bag. She took Alphys' hand and put the box in it, folding her fingers around it. "Happy anniversary," Undyne said.

So, Alphys opened the box.

Inside was a ring. The band was a thick one, with a dark blue color to it. The stone was a heart-shaped emerald. "O-oh my God... it's b-beautiful," Alphys said, her voice hushed.

Undyne took the ring and put it on Alphys' left ring finger so that it was stacked on top of her wedding band. "Th-this must have c-cost you a f-f-fortune," Alphys said.

Undyne rubbed the back of her neck. "It wasn't cheap... but money isn't an issue. I got a ring for me too!" she said, her tone bright at the end. She went into her bag once more and dug out a second box. She opened it up and took the ring, stacking it on top of her wedding band as well.

Hers had a thick yellow band with the same heart-shaped emerald for a stone. It was then that a realization hit Alphys about the rings.

"M-my band is the same c-color as your s-scales... and y-your band is the s-same color as m-my skin," she said.

"Think of it as like having me with you all the time. And I have you with me all the time. That's what I wish I could do, honestly, because there's no one else I wanna be with. I can't get enough of you," Undyne said. Alphys tightly hugged her.

That was something different between them. Whereas Undyne's love could be shown with words and gestures, Alphys' love was more easily demonstrated with touches, even if she was shy to give them. But neither of them would deny their partner a kiss or a cuddle. They separated their hug, but still held hands.

"W-wait... I-I know that the c-colors in the bands r-represent us, but... does the s-stone have some s-sort of m-meaning?" Alphys asked.

"Yeah. That's what I've been thinking about. Sit down," Undyne said.

So, she and Alphys sat down at the kitchen table, which was close by.

"What do blue and yellow make?" Undyne asked. That was strange, but an elementary question nonetheless.

"G-green," Alphys replied.

"Yeah. If we combined your yellow with my blue, then it'd make green. Also, if we combined magic of those colors, I used my hard head to figure out that we'd get a green kid. Do... do you get what I'm saying here?" Undyne asked.

Alphys got it right then. "Y-you want to h-have a b-baby with me?" she asked.

"Yeah. I really, really wanna start a family with you," Undyne admitted.

Alphys smiled. "I'd l-love to. I-I'd love to!" she said. Then, she thought of something. "B-but you would b-be the one to carry th-the SOUL," she pointed out.

Undyne's smile fell off of her face. "No, I wouldn't," she said.

"B-but the b-bigger monster carries the b-baby in a h-homosexual relationship," Alphys said. She was a doctor, and logic always stood.

Unless...

"I paid some attention in school, babe. I know that. I went to the doctor and got checked out. It turns out that... because of the injuries I got from my days in the Royal Guard and some other medical problems I didn't know about... I can't actually have a baby. So you'd be the one to carry the SOUL," Undyne explained.

Now, that was a shocker in itself. But at the same time, it made sense. And it was saddening as well.

"I-I'll do it. I'll g-gladly do it," Alphys said.

"Really?" Undyne asked, her smile coming back.

"Y-yeah. Just... h-help me th-through it, o-okay? Even if I g-get irrationally m-moody," Alphys said.

"I was going to help you regardless. I'm always here for you," Undyne said. She leaned over so her lips could meet Alphys' for a few sweet seconds.

"C... c-can we go try r-right now?" Alphys asked once they were separated.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," Undyne replied.

She picked up Alphys bridal-style and took her up to their room.

XxX

A week passed since then. Undyne came home from work, as she normally did, second. "I'm back!" she yelled, kicking the door shut behind her. She knew she was gonna break it some day, but she didn't really care.

So, she went off to her room. There was no one in there, but the door of the bathroom connected to it was shut. Undyne knocked on it. "Hey, babe, you in there?" she asked. No reply.

Alphys stepped out a few minutes later, holding something in her hands. "H-here," she said. She took Undyne's hand and placed the object in it, curling her fingers around it.

Undyne took a look at it. A pregnancy test.

And it was positive.

"Oh my God," she said quietly, eye widened.

"Y-yeah," Alphys said.

Undyne looked at her, eye bright and smile wide. "You're having a baby! We're gonna be moms!" she exclaimed.

Alphys had been worried about the reaction she would get. But she was kissed and spun around happily. Until she felt the color drain from her face and her stomach turn.

"T-time out s-stop!" she called.

Undyne stopped in her tracks. "What's up?" she asked.

"N-nausea. I'm g-glad you're happy, just... d-don't spin me, o-or I'll get sick," Alphys said.

Undyne very gently put her on their bed. "Sorry."

XxX

Nine months passed. After being in labor for hours, Alphys finally gave birth to their baby. Their son. Undyne had stayed by her side the whole time.

Finally, they were sitting together, both cradling their baby.

"He's perfect, isn't he?" Undyne asked.

"P-perfect," Alphys agreed, voice quiet from how absolutely worn out she was.

Undyne took her left hand and kissed both of her rings. "Love you," she said.

Alphys leaned into her side. "I l-love you too," she said. She looked around.

Undyne meant the world to her. Her son meant the world to her. She was never taking her rings off.

And Undyne had stated that she would never take hers off.

Ever.

 *****And there you have it! One story because I was bored on a Sunday with nothing else to do... except for my art homework, but that's difficult. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
